SCP Plus Hetalia Equals Weird Stuff
by Platinum Shining Myth
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS SCP-420-J AND PURE HILARIOUS AND RANDOM CRACK. READERS MAY LOSE BRAIN CELLS.


_END CHAPTER 1_  
><em>CHAPTER 9001 COMING SOON<em>  
><span><em>America<em>: BRO IT'S… OVER 9000!  
><span><strong>Canada<strong>: GROW UP BLOODY AMERICAN  
><span><em>America<em>: NO WAY  
><span><strong>CANADA<strong>: *hits him with the hockey stick* YOU STOLE MY ICE SKATING FOR YOURSELF  
><span><em>America<em>: OF COURSE, I'M A GREEDY LI'L IDIOT  
><span><strong>Can<strong>: YOU LITTLE-! AT LEAST MOOSE ARE MORE AWESOME THAN YOUR STUPID EAGLES  
><span><em>Ame<em>: YOU WOT M8  
><span><strong>CAN<strong>: I SWEAR ON ME MUM ILL PUNCH U IN THE GABBA  
><span><em>Ame<em>: YEAH? LEZ FITE M8  
><span><strong>Can<strong>: M8 I WILL BREAK U  
><span><em>Ame<em>: YEAH? IZ DAT SO?! FITE ME BRO  
><em>*BEGIN EPIC BATTLE*<em>  
><em>ROUND 1: FIGHT<em>  
><span><strong>Canada<strong>: *fights america, EPICLY*  
><span><em>America<em>: *FIGHTS BACK EVEN MOAR EPICLY*  
><span><strong>Can<strong>: *Hits him with his bat* STUPID WANKER  
><span><em>Ame<em>: YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BE ENGLAND! ONLY ENGLAND IS ALLOWED TO DO THAT! *Punches Canada*  
><span><strong>Can<strong>: TO BLOODY BAD! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO BROKE OFF FAMILY TIES IN THE 18TH CENTURY *hits him with the hockey stick*  
><span><em>Ame<em>: HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP! FALCON PUNCH! *Falcon Punches him*  
><span><strong>Can<strong>: CUZ IM TECHNICALLY STILL ENGLISH *punches him, wolverine style*  
><span><em>Ame<em>: NO, I AM BATMAN! *Throws a random Batarang at him*  
><span><strong>Can<strong>: DAFAK? *goes spiderman and shoots a web*  
><span><em>Ame<em>: I AM SUPERMAAAAAAAN *Flies around*  
><span><strong>Can<strong>: WELL I'M HAWKEYE *shoots an arrow at him perfectly*  
><em>*This kind of stuff goes on for about an hour*<em>  
><span><em>Platinum<em>: … Maybe I shouldn't have given them so much SCP-420-J…  
><span><strong>Sweets<strong>: I told you so! Well I guess I should put them back in their cells- I MEAN rooms  
><span><em>Platinum<em>: Hmm, yes… With this kind of behavior, they might just cause a containment breach all by themselves… We wouldn't want another incident like the previous one happening…  
><span><strong>Sweets<strong>: Of course not, Plat. Let me fix this. *grabs a metal croquet stick*  
><span><em>Platinum<em>: OH MY HOLY ROME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING  
><span><strong>Sweets<strong>: I'm just going to let them sleep… *eyes sparkle red*  
><span><em>Platinum<em>: THAT IS NOT THE PROPER WAY TO NEUTRALIZE A SUBJECT! *Appears frantic*  
><span><strong>Sweets<strong>: WELL EXCUSE ME! I'm Just TAMING the situation!  
><span><em>Platinum<em>: STILL! *Sighs* Let me handle this…  
><span><strong>Sweets<strong>: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT I WANNA HANDLE THIS  
><span><em>Platinum<em>: Being an SCP myself, I am sure that I will be able to tame this situation better than you.  
><span><strong>Sweets<strong>: BUT I AM ONE!  
><span><em>Platinum<em>: Well, at least I am classified as Safe. You are classified as Euclid, almost Keter.. That means that you are more dangerous than me and therefore I should handle this situation.  
><span><strong>Sweets<strong>: FINE but next time, I do it my way.  
><span><em>Platinum<em>: HEY GUYS, I GOT SOME MORE SCP-420-J HERE  
><em><span>Canada and America<span>_: *Keep fighting*  
><span><em>Platinum<em>: *Sighs* HEY I GOT SOME MOAR OF TEH GOOD STUFF BRUH  
><span><em>Canada and America<em>: WHAT SRSLY?!  
><span><em>Platinum<em>: Yeah, and I'll give ya some if you go back to your cells!  
><span><em>Canada and America<em>: *Runs back to the cells*  
><span><em>Platinum<em>: *Throws the SCP-420-J into the cells and closes them* Problem solved. Bribery ALWAYS works.  
><span><strong>And this my dear readers was a insane, yet fun part to write-ToSweet<strong>  
><span><em>Kesesesese! Oh man, we're 100% weird! -Platinum Myth<em>  
><span><strong>Well, we can't ALL be sweet…-ToSweet<strong>  
><span><em>YA DUN SAY. -Platinum Myth<em>  
><span><strong>I think our readers are wondering what is going on-ToSweet<strong>  
><span><em>Yeah. Anyway, bye for now! Stay awesome, my friends! Kesesesese! -Platinum Myth<em>  
><span><strong>BYE my li'l candies! -ToSweet<strong>


End file.
